the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Beckett
Adam Beckett is one of the Mentors to the Brotherhood. He covers Africa, Asia, The UK, Iceland and Greenland. He also keeps the Assassin network running smoothly. He is also the head leader of the Tech side to the SR&D department. Early History Born on November 22nd 1991 to Sharon Beckett and Lionel Beckett, his training began early, about the age of 7. At age 8 he was taught his families history. The earliest records of the family coming from the arrival of the Roman empire to Britain, possibly even earlier. At age 9 he showed promise with technology. His father did not approve, and as such refused to allow him access to gadgets. Instead making him focus on combat and other training. His mother saw promise however, and would allow him to work on technology, even going so far as to allow Adam to test things on her, such as the Electric Batons, designed to tase people. She also taught him that killing is not mandatory, and that while a man may not learn from his actions, a man may learn the same lesson. Upon being asked why she was teaching him this, she replied that one day he would understand. At the age of 13 he was drawn further into the world of the Assassins and Templars, when it was revealed what his training had been for. His skill with technology had also flourished immensly, having created small palm sized spheres that could be used for surveillance and other things. However, at age 14 disaster struck. Returing home to find his den had been attacked and his family rallying a counterattack, Adam found out that they had been betrayed by family, who were Templars, including his cousin James. Blinded by rage, he sought out his cousin, his aim was to kill him, but he underestimated his cousin and had little training. The fight with Hunter had put him into a full body cast. Out of action for almost a year, he was given time to develop more technology. In a hope to get a successful counterattack and beat James. His second attempt still had him beaten, his combat skills still lacking too much. However, the beat down wasn't as bad as last time, encouraging Adam to work on his combat skills. Adam developed his proficiency with the combat skills his father had taught him, filling the old man with pride. Adam would soon discover that the fighting style he was learning was unique: only him and his father knew it, and his father hoped that, one day, Adam would pass on this fighting style to his own son. Mentor Many years passed. Adam grew up, his family suffered losses and gained new additions. Adam replaced his deceased father as Mentor to the English Assassins. The R&D team was created, bringing Assassins from all corners of the globe. He started development on the Hepheastus network, as well as numerous other projects, such as the secret base he resides in, complete with defenses that could make a fearless man sweat. At age 16 his mother was killed in the crossfire of two fighting gangs. This spurred the Assassins into action to bring the gangs under control. Follwoing successful hit after successful hit, the gangs soon learnt the Assassins are always watching, and that they do not forgive. Having eventually founded the Hephaestus network, he quickly set to work making sure all Assassins were capable of using it, pushing the boundaries as to how quickly data could be transferred between computers, and pushing forward OS and other software updates. He moved quickly throught the ranks of the Assassins, taking his place alongside Thomas and other Mentors. Taking up coverage over other parts of the world. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Assassin Members Category:Assassin Order Category:Assassins